


Movie night

by Sitrus



Series: dream daddy drabbles [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fever, M/M, Short Drabble, Sickfic, sick!Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitrus/pseuds/Sitrus
Summary: If it's important to Robert then it is more important to Joseph than his own health. Robert feels differently.





	Movie night

“Are you sure you are fine?” Robert asked.

“I’m fine”, Joseph said but Robert isn’t convinced. When they had left for the cinema Joseph had had a small headache but by now he was shivering inside the warm theatre while wearing not only his own sweater but also Robert’s jacket. Something about that contradicted Joseph’s words...

“I can see something is wrong, Joseph.”

Joseph didn’t respond immediately. He thought about it for a few second, then sighed and turned to look Robert in the eyes. He looked tired and sick even in the movie theatre’s relative darkness.

“Seeing this movie is important to you”, Joseph said.

“It’s not the only thing important to me”, Robert responded. There’s a moment of awkward silence after Robert’s almost-confession of feelings he is not ready to address yet. As if to cover up it up he added: “We can always come see it some other day.”

It was a lie and Robert knew that Joseph knew that; They were at an indie theatre that played old and obscure movies. Neither of them knew if this specific one would get a rerun during their lifetimes. Before Joseph could point that out or say something else Robert had pressed his hand on Joseph’s forehead and given him a pointed look.

“I don’t want to ruin the movie night”, Joseph pleaded. “Can’t we worry about this later?”

With a grumpily muttered “fine” Robert turned his attention back to the movie. Not long after Joseph leaned his head against Robert’s shoulder, finding himself a new, more comfortable and relaxed position on the otherwise empty back row.

“My throat hurts”, he admitted.

“Maybe it’s the flu.”

**Author's Note:**

> too tired to make this better, sorry  
> for a tumblr drabble ask game thing


End file.
